


La forchetta di Quarto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [73]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: One Shot, Psychological Horror
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fandom: KHRPrompt: 1# Fandom e coppia a piacere, "Questa notte stai bene attento a ciò che desideri: potrebbe avverarsi"Pacchetto: 16: Demone; Bottiglia; SangueScritta sentendo: Ghost of a Rose {Nightcore}; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5m-40QjHA4M.Come Quarto ha designato come sua arma la sua forchetta.
Series: Le note della vita [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631





	La forchetta di Quarto

La forchetta di Quarto

Igor raggiunse con un calcio ciò che rimaneva della porta della carrozza e ne uscì fuori, si fece largo tra pezzi di legno, lamiere d’oro e pezzi di cristallo. Si graffiò le braccia e il viso, fece una capriola e si rimise in piedi. Il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso squadrato, finendogli nella massiccia barba.

“C’è mancato un pelo” esalò. Cercò di guardarsi intorno, la luce della luna che s’infiltrava tra gli alberi della foresta illuminava la scarpata intorno a loro.

Un odore forte e stomacante gli punse le narici, si voltò e vide il cadavere del cocchiere, sporco di sangue, schiacciato dalle due carcasse dei cavalli.

Igor si piegò in avanti e vomitò, scuotendo il capo. Si allontanò correndo, si arrampicò lungo la molle parete di fango della scarpata facendo leva con le gambe, utilizzando rocce e radici. Raggiunse la strada, tremando per il freddo, il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso. Proseguì, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò, notando una civetta bianca volare sopra di lui, mentre si alzava una leggera nebbiolina.

< Sembra una di quelle notti di cui mi parlava il mio tutore. Sì, una di quelle in cui i morti camminano sulla Terra > pensò.

‘

_Angel gli passò la mano tra i capelli mori, scompigliandoli. I suoi capelli color dell’oro, dello stesso colore delle sue iridi, e della sua barba, erano illuminati dalla luce delle lampade._

_“Ricordati. In quelle notti il paese si popola di demoni e yokai. Persino Terzo Vongola, tuo nonno, diventa demone” spiegò._

_Igor annuì._

_“Quando mio fratello Domenico sarà diventato Boss dei Vongola gli darà la caccia e saremo liberi” disse con tono sicuro._

_“Non dimenticare un’altra cosa. Attento a ciò che desideri in quella notte, potrebbe avverarsi” lo mise in guardia il padre adottivo. _

‘

< Capito Igor? In questa notte stai bene attento a ciò che desideri: potrebbe avverarsi > pensò Igor. Vide in lontananza una locanda. < Quello puzza di posto infestato. Sì, sembra la locanda da cui mi metteva in guardia Angel >.

“Promettimelo, quando lo vedrai gli dirai che lo ami. Il fantasma delle rose…”. Iniziò a cantare con voce possente. Si voltò e si mise in marcia nella direzione opposta, svoltò un paio di volte seguendo il sentiero e si ritrovò davanti la stessa locanda. Uscì dal sentiero e si mise a correre, qualunque direzione prendesse la locanda era sempre alla medesima distanza da lui, riproponendosi.

Iniziò a piovere, la luce aranciata che filtrava dalle finestre sembrava calda.

Igor starnutì rumorosamente e si grattò la testa. “Sono disarmato, ma penso che l’incantesimo non mi lascerà andare finché non sarò entrato e non avrò affrontato il pericolo”. Si frugò nelle tasche del pastrano, sorrise trovando una forchetta con lo stemma dei Vongola. “Userò questa, se non ho altro” si disse. Infuse le sue fiamme del Cielo nella posata e si avviò con passo spedito.

< In una notte come questa morì mio fratello, ed ora di lui mi resta solo una boccetta di sangue come reliquia > pensò.


End file.
